What did You do to her?
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Gendry waits until Jon is out of earshot before trying to find out what happened to Arya. I own nothing. Spoilers for the most recent episode of Game of Thrones (7x05). Rating is for the Hound's potty mouth.


Gendry watched and waited until Jon and Tormund, the leader of the Wildlings, were out of earshot, before he looked across at were the three members of the Brotherhood Without banners were sitting, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What?" Sandor growled grumpily, pulling his cloak a little tighter around himself.

"What did you do to her?" Gendry ignored Sandor, instead focusing on Beric and Thoros. The pair exchanged looks.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about?' Gendry rose to his feet, his voice rising a little, "Where is she?"

"Ah…you waited until Big Brother was gone before asking," Beric chuckled.

"He doesn't want him to know that he knew the little lass," Thoros agreed with a wry smile, "Thing is…we don't know. She ran off, the same day you…left."

"I was sold," Gendry corrected, "I would have been killed if it wasn't for Davos."

"It was the will of the Red God," Thoros shrugged.

"Besides, the Little Bitch didn't get far. I caught her not far from where you fuckers were camped," Sandor growled. Gendry, Thoros and Beric all looked at him sharply, while Jorah watched the whole exchange silently.

"You?" Gendry shouted, "Where is she then. What in Seven Hells did you do to her?"

"I didn't touch the girl," Sandor retorted in reply, "I made sure she didn't get herself killed…got her away when they murdered her brother and mother at the twins…tried to get her to her aunt" he grumbled.

A stunned silence met Sandor's grumbles, "Where is she then?" Gendry repeated.

"Fucked if I know. Probably still trying to cross that fucking list of hers…it was a fucking long list…you two cunts were on it," Sandor nodded at Thoros and Beric, "she said it was because of what you did to him," he pointed at Gendry, "that you sold him to some red bitch."

"Arya's list," Gendry nodded, "She used to say it every night before she slept. I can remember how it went. Joffrey…Cersei…Illyn Payne…The Mountain, the Hound. Those two aren't the only ones here that were on the list."

"She had her fucking chance with me," Sandor sharply told Gendry, "I begged her to do it…cut my throat with that little knife of hers and be done with it. Tried to goad her into it…I reminded her how I killed that butcher boy she was friends with…about how I should have raped her sister when I had the chance. She just stole my money and walked away…the little bitch."

"When was this?" Beric asked.

"After I got my ass beaten by Brienne of Fucking Tarth. I haven't seen her since. She'd probably dead by now. She was learning, I'll give her that, but to survive that long, on her own…" Sandor shook his head, and Gendry could help but notice that Sandor looked a little sad at the thought.

"You were fond of her."

"Fond? This ain't no fairytale, you dumb fucker," Sandor snorted, "But I was proud of her. The girl…she had guts."

"Which girl?" Jon's voice cut through the group and everyone froze.

"Someone that we've all met, at some point…except for Mormont over there," Beric replied.

"Anyone I might know…the tall woman, maybe?" Tormund eagerly asked.

"I doubt it," Sandor shrugged, leaning back against the rock he was sitting beside.

Gendry sighed and looked down. Jon had always been friendly towards him, and really, hiding the fact they were talking about Arya…Jon's sister, felt like a betrayal.

"We were talking about your sister."

"When did you meet Sansa?" Jon's voice and facial expression gave away his shock. The Hound shook his head.

"No…the little bitch, Arya."

Jon froze as he begun to join the circle of men sitting on the ground.

"Arya? You…you all know Arya?"

"I don't," Jorah hastily chimed in, "although from what they were saying it sounds like an interesting story."

"I met her the day Lord Stark was hung," Gendry began. We were both in the group of boys and men Yoren was taking up to the wall to take the black. Yoren was supposed to drop Arya off to Winterfell along the way. Your father saw her in the courtyard when he was being led to his execution and told Yoren where she was. Yoren cut her hair and told her to pretend to be a boy. She'd already been living on the streets of Kings Landing for a bit, and her clothes were already very boyish, so she fooled everyone. It took me a few weeks before I realized. I…didn't realize who she was though. She told me the day I confronted her about being a girl." Gendry snorted at the memory…the thoughts that had flown through his mind as he realized just what he'd just said to Arya about cocks, mere moments earlier…about how he and the others had pissed in front of her.

"What happened, Yoren never made it back to the Wall."

"We were ambushed by Lannister soldiers…we never figured out if they were after her or me. They killed Yoren and some of the recruits…and took us to Harrenhal. We were being picked over, one by one, to be tortured for information about where the Brotherhood was…until Lord Tywin arrived. He put me to work as a blacksmith…Arya became his Cup Bearer."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that Tywin Fucking Lannister had Arya Stark as his cup bearer?" Sandor choked out, his scarred face giving away his shock.

"And he never knew," Gendry nodded with a smirk, "he knew she was a girl, that's why he chose her in the first place, and she told me later that he guessed she was from the North, but he never put the pieces together."

Beric, Sandor, and Jorah all chuckled to themselves at the very thought of Arya Stark fooling the Great Tywin Lannister.

"Anyway, we eventually escaped Harrenhal, and were heading North, to try and find the Northern Army, or, failing that, Winterfell itself…except we were captured by the Brotherhood."

"We didn't recognize her at first," Beric admitted, "it was only when the Hound came in and recognized her that we realized. We were planning on taking them up to Riverrun, to ransom her to Robb Stark and his lady mother…only we were intercepted by some of Stannis' men and his Red Priestess along the way. She told us we had something she wanted. Him." He pointed at Gendry, "we accepted two bags of Gold for him.., and Arya didn't appreciate that. She knew that he was going to be killed, so she ran away."

Sandor took over the story, "I captured her, took her to the Twins…we arrived the day of the wedding. She hesitated before going in…scared how they were going to react…I don't know. Good fucking thing for her that she did, otherwise she'd be dead with them. She saw her brother's banner men being cut down, she saw what those Fuckers did to his body…to his wolf. I got her out of there. We saw some Frey men on the road after that, talking about what they'd just done to the Starks…she killed one of them…stole my knife to do it. I decided to try her Aunt Lysa at the Vale…the only family she had left with money. Lady Arryn died three days before we got there. We were just leaving when we encountered Brienne of Fucking Tarth. She tried to get Arya to go with her…some shit about a promise made to Lady Stark…could have been true, for all I knew, but her sword was all Lannister. The rest…well, I got beaten, and Arya found me, lying there. I begged the little bitch to just do me in…I was on her list, why not kill me. She just took my money and walked away. Never saw her again."

Jon rubbed a hand over his face. He could see Arya…quick, clever little Arya doing everything that his comrades had just claimed…and more.

"I like this girl, I would like to meet her." Tormund cheerfully commented. Jon turned to glare at the Wildling, noticing the way Gendry glared too. Even Sandor looked oddly annoyed by the comment. It made Jon smile. Arya had always been good at finding friends in strange places.

"She's at Winterfell. In the raven I got on Dragonstone Sansa told me that Arya and Bran were both back at home."

"She's made it to Winterfell," Gendry couldn't help but smile, "that was what she wanted."

"And to kill people on that list of hers," Sandor added.

Gendry couldn't help but nod, "yeah, that too," he agreed.


End file.
